


The Right Man for the Job

by geeky_ramblings



Series: AU California [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Elections, M/M, Pinn Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first time Puck and Finn had been on the campaign trial but this was the most important election yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Man for the Job

It wasn't their first time on the campaign trail. Finn and Puck had taken off a couple of week from work when Burt was going for re-election. This time, however, was not only the first time they were taking David with them but it was would the most important campaign of Burt Hummel's life. He was currently running to become the President of the United States.

His platform was simple, equality for everyone. The polls were showing that Burt was in lead but he wanted his boys at his side for Election Day. So Finn and Puck along with their very cranky one year old took a flight from California to Ohio. As they waited for the results, Puck tried to calm David down while Finn held his sleeping niece, Elizabeth. Kurt, meanwhile, was fixing his father's tie as Elliott went to talk to Carol. They were all nervous. They knew that anything could happen but as the minutes ticked by and the polls began to close, the news was already reporting Burt to be the clear winning of the Elections.

Balloons and confetti fell down from the ceiling as Burt nervously clutched his speech. As Burt began to talk about the things he would do in his first year in office, Finn and Puck held the babies tightly as they beamed proudly by the new President's side. The right man had won.


End file.
